


The Site of Fire

by NorthernBastard



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, BAMF Jon Snow, Boatbaby (Game of Thrones), Canon Rewrite, Daenerys Targaryen Is Not a Mad Queen, Dark Jon Snow, F/M, Game of Thrones Alternate Season 08, Jon Snow Knows Something, Jon Snow is a Mess, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, King Jon Snow, Mention of Misscariage, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Political Jon Snow, Revenge, Targaryen Incest, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:55:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29732127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthernBastard/pseuds/NorthernBastard
Summary: When the ambush near Dragonstone takes a different turn, Jon Snow has to work on saving his Queen. But when the enemy is ready to do anything to crush their opponent, what's a grief stricken man to do? Perhaps all that is left for him is to wake the dragon and let the fire rule.Alternative season 8. Jon Snow takes no prisoners here but he has his reasons. Read the tags and enjoy!It's the rewrite of my first story of the same title. The original has been removed.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 93
Kudos: 120





	1. Flint

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to Wulfkin17 for beta-reading!

DAENERYS

The wind was flapping her robes and tangling her hair. She looked down at Rhaegal and smiled. She always felt free and happy while flying. She wasn't bothered by the cold and harsh wind. Here, in the air, she was safe and strong.

Daenerys closed her eyes for a moment, her heart filling with strong positive emotions. The further from the North she was moving the better she and her dragons felt. She was sure that soon everything will take a turn for the better.

Jon was wary for now, but he will change his mind. He needed more time to process the changes that had taken place in his life. She knew she had made a horrible mistake by not showing him more support in the crypts. His entire world had been turned upside down and she, in her foolishness and fear, had asked about his claim instead! She felt guilty every time she remembered her reaction. Jon had been without any doubt confused and felt betrayed by Ned Stark's lies and she only added insult to the injury by focusing on herself and the throne. Instead of reconsidering his feelings, she was mulling over the fact that her hard work, her whole journey, had been for naught. Daenerys was a woman and it was enough to toss her aside. She was a foreigner and she knew that for the Westerosi lords, Jon - or rather Aegon- was a better option. Raised among them, not the outsider like her. And for a moment she had assumed Jon would have been tempted to take the power for himself. What was he worse than her? Rhaegal had accepted him already and Westeros could have gained an honorable hero for a king. Someone more suitable than her.

Daenerys knew her hesitation and worries had been clear on her face when Jon's eyes grew impossibly sad and it had been almost palpable when he had put the walls around himself. She couldn't blame him for that. It was only later on when it occurred to her that there was something else that was making his heart bleed.

Jon loved her and was sure he couldn't allow himself to follow that feeling.

He just didn't understand that Targaryens answered to neither Gods nor men. How could, he when he was raised as a Stark's bastard? 

_Thankfully, there was something to swing his opinion on his Targaryen heritage_ , she thought, smiling broader and put a hand over her belly.

 _He will never allow their child to be raised a bastard. Their house will not see its end_.

Her discovery, shortly after the Battle of Winterfell, left her speechless and happy. She realized that no matter what, they were truly meant for each other. Even the witch’s curse couldn’t keep them apart. She knew he was torn between loyalty to his Stark family and her but she did not doubt that the news about her pregnancy will shift his loyalty to her. To house Targaryen and to their baby.

She will wait a bit longer. She will wait for Jon to join her in the throne room and then tell him that their child will sit upon the Iron Throne one day. 

She smiled again, imagining his joy and wonder when she would share it with him.

Suddenly, there was a burst of hot liquid splashed over her face and Daenerys screamed looking down seeing Drogon’s neck open and bleeding. 

Rhaegal screeched in warning, while her black dragon roared in pain and his wings closed, his giant body diving down without control. When she was falling she was thinking about the pain Jon will experience because of her imprudence.

* * *

JON

His hands were shaking when he stood in the cold chamber at Dragonstone and prayed silently. Gods couldn’t be so cruel, could they?

“Message claims she is alive,” Varys said, quietly eying him with caution. The eunuch was careful, especially after his earlier blunder on the beach. 

_Horrible loss_ , he had stated then, when he greeted Jon. _But thankfully there is another Targaryen to take over._

It took Jon all his willpower to not drown the bald man in the sea. 

“She is alive but in the hands of Cersei,” Jon whispered. “Do you think it’s good?”

Jon turned back from the window and looked at people gathered around. 

Missandei sat at the chair in the corner, keeping her eyes closed. He wasn’t sure if she’s praying or fighting down her tears but it was obvious she was suffering. Greyworm was shaking gently, his face closed in anger and grim determination. 

Varys was composed as always, standing tall. Tyrion had his head lowered in shame and was already intoxicated. 

Ser Davos seemed to be the only one caring for Jon's feelings as he provided him with an assuring look, his eyes full of sadness and compassion.

“We can parley with my sister…” Tyrion mumbled while reaching for a cup and his soft words suddenly sent Jon into a rage.

The rage was as blinding as the one he had experienced with Ramsey. It burst like flames in his chest and he found no power to stop it. 

His fucking advice, his meddling... Lannister and his services were useless, now Jon was sure of that.

Only Varys seemed uncomfortable when Jon took a step towards the dwarf and punched Tyrion in the face. The Imp fell holding his bleeding nose and looking at Jon with shock.

“I will hear no more of your ideas! Your so-called wisdom cost Dany her army, her dragon child and now, it will probably cost her her life!” Jon screamed and reached for a cup of wine to throw it at Tyrion’s face, making the small man whimper. Jon looked at Greyworm, the silent understanding between two men clear. “Get him out of my sight, please,” he asked softly and the warrior nodded, two other Unsullied instantly coming over and picking up Tyrion from the ground.

“You cannot,” Tyrion offered with a strangled voice. “ With the Queen absent I am…”

“You are utterly useless! Without your Queen you are nothing beyond a traitor and kinslayer!” Jon interrupted, feeling his belly growing hot. “And if I wish so, you will be nothing but ashes,” he added, venomously feeling a strange itching in the back of his mind.

When Lannister was dragged outside he turned to Dany’s other advisors.

“Do you have any ideas? Something that can be useful?” he looked at Varys with hope. “Your birds… can they possibly free Daenerys?’

Varys closed his eyes briefly.

“We can try this approach but I am afraid Cersei will make it impossible… Our Queen is surely guarded inside the Red Keep and my birds… I am afraid my birds cannot fly as far as they used to.

Jon turned back to Davos.

“Any secret passages you know about?”

His friend only shook his head gently in answer. Jon closed his eyes and sat heavily on the chair feeling tears building under his closed eyelids.

“We will attack the city,” Greyworm suggested. “We will destroy it and free our Queen!”

Jon balled his fists imagining Cersei dying in flames. Something in him was roaring to make it happen. 

A dragon within him.

Dany doesn’t deserve to die. She must stay alive. He had so much to say to her. If he only wasn’t such a coward they could have ridden together. He would have been with her, another set of eyes to search for the threat. It was all his fault.

“Attack the city and risk them to kill her on the spot?” Varys asked gently. “Or kill her by accident during a siege?”

Greyworm gritted his teeth.

“You sit and do nothing! Doing nothing won’t help either!” 

“Leave me for a moment, please,” Jon whispered and waited for everyone to leave the room. They did it, hesitantly. Only Missandei remained and Jon looked up at her sad face.

“You must save her,” she said, gently coming closer and putting a hand on Jon’s arm and gripping it tightly. “A baby grows inside her. She was about to tell you after taking Kings Landing.”

He watched the girl's honest face and shook his head, not wanting to believe it. Could it be? It was impossible... They were so careful aside from the one time on the boat when they lost themselves in each other.

 _Of course, it was possible_ , he answered himself instantly. _Gods were cruel._

Missandei left him alone and he closed his eyes tightly stopping the pained scream growing inside his throat.

Jon couldn’t take any more blows. A single tear ran down his cheek. 

* * *

“The walk of atonement,” Jon whispered furrowing his eyebrows. “What is…”

“No doubt Cersei’s idea. The Faith once made her do it; to walk over the streets.” Varys looked around the room, clearly uncomfortable. “Naked, for the crowd to torment,” the eunuch clarified very quietly. 

Hearing that, Missandei gasped and Jon felt his stomach contracting. He tried to stop the nuisance and gulped.

“She claims that it is our Queen’s punishment for her actions against the united lands of Westeros. Cersei informed every lord that the savage’s Queen had brought…” Varys continued in a monotone tone. 

“We are sailing,” Jon interrupted in a dead voice. Greyworm only nodded and left the room.

“Your Grace...” Varys started but Jon pinned him with a cold glare.

“She is there for too long! We are going there and Cersei Lannister will have two options. Give us our Queen back or die.”

“Casualties in the city…”

“You don’t understand Lord Varys,” Jon interrupted again. “Potential casualties are part of a war and we are at war! It won’t change my mind.”

When he stormed outside and saw a dragon, his dragon, coming closer, Jon screamed loudly. Rhaegal somehow felt his grief, he felt his anger and was fueling it with his own. The green beast flew low above him and roared.

Jon felt like his body was out of control when he walked down the shore to the big cave that was guarded by Rhaegal almost all the time. He stopped at the entrance and looked at Drogon who lied there, curled up and barely breathing. Jon walked closer to the black creature and hesitantly put a hand on his scales. They were barely warm, not hot like they used to be. The dragon opened one eye and looked at Jon, his gaze so full of sadness and pain that Jon couldn’t stop the sob that escaped him.

“I know that they are tormenting her, I know. But I will bring her back. You rest, grow stronger… They will pay for everything. Me and Rhaegal, we will see to that,” he vowed with passion. 

Drogon answered him with a quiet groan that Jon took as encouragement.


	2. Igniter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Description of violence.
> 
> Big thanks to Wulfkin17 for beta reading.

__

_A few days later_

**JON**

Cersei Lannister was smug and triumphant, standing at the high city walls and watching them all from above. Euron Grejoy, the man responsible for the ambush, stood next to her, no doubt gloating as well, proud of how much grief he had caused. Jon could see it even from his place beneath the great walls of King’s Landing where he waited like a beggar, hoping to achieve something.

One last chance. One last hope.

“That’s the best you could offer?” the pale, slimy maester snorted when Jon finished his proposal. “Why would we accept? We already have your so-called queen. We can kill her easily, why allow her to sail back to Essos?”

Jon turned his attention back to the man. Clearly, something in Jon’s eyes made him uncomfortable, because Qyburn’s smile faltered just a bit and he took a half step back, a bit closer to his guards. Meanwhile, Jon exhaled trying to school his features, trying to look as neutral as possible. It was a time for diplomacy.

“You kill her and all the chances you have for surviving are off the table,” Jon whispered simply.

“Oh, truly? We have a great army, scorpions awaiting the last dragon. You will not touch us," the Maester mocked him with a snort, perhaps finding great joy in taunting him. 

Jon looked down at the small man and felt his blood boil. He wanted nothing more than to crush his face under his knuckles. His hands were trembling, so Jon balled them into fists to stop unwanted movements.

“Do you think it will stop us, stop me? Do you truly believe that the high walls and an army of mercenaries will protect you? If you kill my Queen you will not face the siege and battle. You will face revenge. All those people around you love their Queen!" Jon pointed at the gathering of Unsullied and The Dothraki, even at his people, even though the North didn't hold Daenerys in the highest regard. "They will not stop till her death is avenged. Kill her and then nothing will stop our bloodlust.” 

The Maester seemed to be rather amused by his heated speech and Jon tried to stop the feeling of being useless from creeping over him.

He watched the man going back to the city and looked up at the walls again. Dany stood next to Cersei with her wrists bound, wearing some dirty rags. Her beautiful silver hair was shaved clean as part of the ritual of the Faith. Funny, seeing as Cersei had destroyed said Faith… She looked fragile and broken, so vulnerable standing there in front of everyone. She raised her head though and Jon could swear Daenerys looked straight at him.

Hot tears pricked his eyes again and he desperately tried to bring his raging emotions under control. He didn’t move when he felt Davos's hand on his arm, too focused on breathing heavily. He was not allowed to cry here.

“Stay strong,” his friend whispered. “They will see reason. Look at her, how proud she stands there, the Dragon Queen she is! She is not broken!”

Meanwhile, the Maester was talking to Cersei. They seemed to discuss something, the argument getting more heated and seeing that, Jon felt his heart losing a beat. The Lannister bitch raised her hand glaring at them all with a face full of disgust.

And then she opened her mouth and said something.

Upon seeing that Jon froze in fear. From the distance, he couldn’t hear her. Did she just order for Dany to be killed?

“What?” he looked around hoping for someone else to catch what was said. Davos seemed to be the only one shocked, another indication that something was horribly wrong. “Davos?!” Jon questioned griping the man’s arm.

“I couldn’t be sure, I think I read the lips…”

“Davos?! What did she order?” Jon yelled again but almost lost his footing when the giant man yanked Dany forward and pushed her on her knees.

"I am not sure...” Davos said gently, only a moment before a big fist connected with Daenerys’ belly. His Queen balled her body under the assault and she fell.

_Gods please, don't allow it!_

“Stop it!” Jon roared taking a few steps forward and had to fight off the men that surrounded him and hold him tight. He fought them back wanting nothing more but to run towards the city walls and help Daenerys.

The beating was continuing. The Mountain hit Dany's face this time and Jon saw her curling on the ground, balling her small body when a man used his foot to stomp over her again and again. Jon's body went slack and he wanted to desperately close his eyes and banish the horror from his mind. But he couldn't. He owed Daenerys' to witness that, to at least suffer a part of what she was suffering.

Cersei raised her hand again, stopping her servant from making more damage and Jon heard many people around him sighing with relief. Daenerys’ screams grew quiet and her limp body was dragged away by two guards. Jon shrugged off the Northern soldiers that were still holding him and noticed shocked looks on their faces. They looked at the walls and back at their lord with fear.

"Jon," Davos whispered trying to reach him but he raised his hand stopping the older man.

He couldn’t stand being touched.

Jon closed his eyes and took a deep breath, a bit surprised by what he was currently feeling. His heartbeat was getting slower, his eyes got completely dry. It was almost like the second Daenerys had been taken away from his sight, his emotions disappeared. The blind anger left him, leaving something else entirely.

A terrible resolve started to grow inside him.

* * *

**ARYA**

She was near King’s landing when one of Varys' little birds had found her and informed her that her brother was in a dire state. She had left the Hound behind and hurried to Dragonstone. Her revenge on Cersei didn’t matter, the only thing on her mind was to reach Jon as soon as possible and find on her own what’s wrong with him.

"Is he in there?” she asked Davos and glanced in the direction of a closed door. She was almost running across Dragonstone's humid corridors. “I came as fast as I could.”

Arya tried to wipe some dirt from her face. She knew she was a mess, dirty and sweaty but it didn't matter. All that mattered was Jon. Davos was looking at her with sadness, his usually serious face was closed in an uncertain grimace.

“I don’t know…” the man eventually murmured.

“You don’t know?” she bit back shaking her head. “Are there guards with him or…?”

“He is there, in his body at least. He hasn’t left his chamber. He only stands there and looks at the sea. I wasn’t able to convince him to eat or sleep and it’s been almost three days and I fear…” The older man gulped and lowered his gaze. “I am not sure if it is Jon anymore. There was something in his gaze the last time I visited him that reminds me of a time when he was.... dead.”

Arya gritted her teeth and pushed the silly man aside not wanting to listen to another word of his nonsense. She walked to Jon’s chamber and walked in without knocking. Her brother was standing in front of the open balcony, his back to her. She almost shivered feeling how horribly cold it was there. The air she was breathing out was turning into a small cloud living her mouth. She shivered involuntarily. Her footsteps sounded like thunder when she was walking closer to Jon. He didn’t move when she paused next to him.

“Jon…” Arya whispered and put a hand on his arm squeezing it gently but he was still unmoving, with his gaze focused on some distant point. She waited a moment longer and eventually decided to just shake him. When her grip on his arms tightened, Jon tensed.

“They are afraid, Varys mostly,” he said suddenly and turned fully to her.

She couldn't stop the gasp that escaped her upon seeing her brother’s face. Jon’s eyes were hollow and dark, his skin almost completely white. She noticed his cheekbones got so defined, that was almost piercing his skin. When was the last time he ate?

 _Three days ago according to Davos_ , she remembered suddenly.

Jon was still wearing his light armor and kept his hair bound, almost like he was ready to march into battle any second.

“I know what they whisper,” her brother murmured and turned back to the window. His tone was completely emotionless and Arya wasn't so sure if he was talking to her or just explaining the situation to himself. “They don’t want her to be here, they don’t want to save her, not really. They never did.” Jon suddenly turned again to Arya and took a hold of her hand. His grip was desperate and painful, so strong that it could leave her bruised. “They want me on the Throne, that’s why they did it! Sansa told them about me and they made this plan! They want a weak fool on the Throne. Someone easy to manipulate!"

“Jon…” Arya said quietly, her tone soft and comforting. “Cersei took Daenerys, Varys and Sansa had nothing to do with it," she explained with conviction, not believing such a possibility.

“Are you sure? Varys and Tyrion have been scheming, I am sure of that! They wanted her away! They advised her some nonsense, some stupid moves. It was all planned all along! I should kill them right now. Even closed in their rooms they are surely planning something! People like them all always thinking about treachery!” Jon was rambling shaking his head absently.

Arya put a hand on his cheek to catch his attention and she grimaced gently. His skin was unnaturally warm and dry. Perhaps it was a fever that was bothering Jon?

“You are tired and starved,” she offered him in nothing more but a whisper. “Fatigue can make everyone a bit paranoid.”

She was surprised when he pushed her hand away and glared at her in anger.

“Fatigue? I saw what they did to her! I stood there and couldn’t help her! And you are telling me of fucking fatigue?!”

Jon walked away and started to pace the room. It didn’t escape her that his movements were a bit unsteady, like he was fighting down the dizziness.

“We are attacking tonight. They want me to surround the city in the morning and wait. Wait and wait, and then wait some more to be sure she won't make it. No more waiting! I will not wait for a second longer! I cannot stop thinking about the nightmares they are putting her through!"

“Jon…” Arya said again, this time really worried. He was in his own world, a prisoner of grief and anger. She didn't allow herself to think that there might be something even worse brewing under the surface, something far worse, taking hold of his mind. 

“It starts now!” he screamed and looked at her.

And suddenly, perhaps upon seeing her terrified expression, Jon shook his head and laughed. The unnatural noise was the most terrifying thing she had ever heard. Not even closed in the Night King's grip was she so scared. Her brother was a shell of himself, the stress and pain making him…

_Don't think like that Arya! He is simply grieving._

She raised her hand trying to take a step closer to him but he again lowered his gaze and started to murmur under his tone.

“They don’t believe I can do it, they don’t expect it! No one would expect it from the Northern honorable fool, after all. No more waiting. It starts now! They will think we are surrounding them but I have another idea...”

“Jon!” she yelled desperately, finally making him stop and turn to her. ”How are you going to attack the city?” she whispered. “We have to wait for Knights of the Vale and Riverrun to arrive. I am sure they have already received your message and they are marching.”

Jon shook his head and waved her off. Literally, waved her off like an annoying fly.

“A few thousand more of cavalry? They won’t destroy city walls. I must do it,” he said with confidence and Arya almost snorted before a horrible thought entered her mind. He couldn't consider using that creature.

“You can’t think about…” she shook her head. “You rode that beast once to protect Winterfell, it is different now! You cannot attack the city in such a state. You need to rest and calm down. You are acting unnaturally, not like my brother but more like a...” she paused but decided to finally voice her worries "... like a madman."

Jon was watching her for a moment, showing no more traces of emotion on his face. The fire he showed a moment ago was gone, leaving only emptiness in his eyes. He took a few steps in her direction and Arya’s instincts tingled. She almost felt like she had to reach for her dagger to protect herself from him. The idea was absurd! It was her beloved brother! And yet, his eyes were empty, giving an impression of something dead residing inside him.

“They killed my baby,” he said unexpectedly and Arya felt her heart freeze. _No one told her about that!_ “They were beating her, they were murdering my baby in front of me. Cersei, The Mountain, Greyjoy, and that maester. Arya…” Jon reached for her face and put hands on her cheeks. His eyes got wet, filling with tears but somehow he was almost smiling. “Don’t you see? Don’t you understand? They did the same to Robb! They are still killing members of our family! And they don’t understand Arya! They will never understand us! ” He closed his eyes and silent tears ran down his cheeks. “They paraded her across the city, the common folk throwing stones and shit at her! She saved them all and they did that to her!" Jon was whispering, his words distorted by the sobs escaping his lips. "She sacrificed so much, but only power counts here. The people of King's Landing hold no loyalty. The people, the same people that were cheering for our father’s head.”

Arya closed her eyes, remembering the crowd celebrating when Joffrey ordered to kill their father. She took hold of Jon's arms holding him tightly and trying to find the words to console him. He was shaking in her hold, crying loudly and with so much pain that she felt her own eyes filling with tears. Jon had always been so strong. She couldn't believe that Cersei Lannister was able to reduce him to this broken shell of a man.

“The bad people always win… They will always remain victorious because they know that those good will never reach the level of their cruelty. They sit and laugh, they cheer their victory already. They are calm because they are sure a good man will not step so low. But there will be fire and blood Arya,” Jon said coldly and his body started to relax again when the last sobs died down. “They don’t deserve to live.”

Arya shook her head gently hearing his tone, filled with nothing but complete hatred.

“Not all of them are guilty, Jon. I can understand your anger and grief but try to see the bigger picture. Burning the whole city is something that a Targaryen would do. Not you, you are a Stark, Jon! Promise me… I know there will be casualties but promise me, you will keep them to a minimum. Promise me, Jon. Think what our father would do.”

She searched his face but his dark gaze was hollow once again. Arya waited for a moment, observing him carefully and trying to notice something of the old Jon in those cold eyes.

“I will be here for you all the time. I know you suffer, I know how it is to want and kill everyone who had wronged you. But you cannot attack the city with your Queen kept inside it. That would be… That would be too risky. All you want to do, is to save Daenerys and to do so you have to trade carefully.”

He lowered his gaze and put a hand over his mouth, his expression turning a bit thoughtful. She wanted to search his face for some indications but she could find none.

“Fine,” he said, sharply turning away from her. “I will. You are right, of course."

She felt a huge surge of relief filling her. She knew that there was her brother under this strange shell of a broken man. She just had to remind him who he was. And he was honorable and noble to the core, he was a Stark. He was treasured lovable Jon.

“I’ll go and tell Davos that we are sailing right away," she offered. "Attacking during the night might be a better idea. You should fly a dragon over the city to let them know we are serious. Maybe they will let her go then?"

"What if they won't?" Jon asked quietly, still avoiding her gaze.

"Then we will attack. We shall begin the siege and wait for our allies to come and aid us. But promise me Jon, that if the need arises you will use a dragon only to destroy the gates. Please, Jon!” she begged in earnest.

Jon turned to her and smiled gently, the same sweet smile he gave her when he gifted her with the Needle.

“Of course… I don’t know what made me say those things earlier. I am sorry,” Jon whispered softly brushing a lock of hair from her forehead. She wanted to sob with relief seeing him back with her.

“You were right that I am fatigued. I am just so… weak right now. ” Jon turned back to the window and looked at the sun. “I will prepare too. You sail and I will take a short nap and eat something. I have to be strong for what’s awaiting me. Later we will meet at the city walls. Tonight, the siege begins.”


End file.
